


Beauty of Falling

by Timewatcher9000



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bisexual Character, Bisexual Male Character, Bisexuality, Drabble, F/M, Falling In Love, First Kiss, First Love, Fluff, Friendship/Love, Love at First Crash??, Love at First Fall, M/M, Nostalgia, Reminiscing, Romance, Romantic Fluff, like literally - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-09-02 18:01:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16791955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Timewatcher9000/pseuds/Timewatcher9000
Summary: “There was this guy that Theseus used to know back in Hogwarts,” Newt slurred, smiling brightly as he was handed another butterbeer, “they would always go out flying over the black lake. Man... it sucks he couldn’t make it. He was great.”“Eh, we haven’t really spoke since he graduated.”





	Beauty of Falling

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Write About First Love... otherwise known as the time Newt drunkenly brought up Theseus' ex to his wife.

It was said that the greatest romances budded from your first love. Thesus was not as lucky. As he stared into the eyes of his wife, there was no denying that he loved Leta with his entire being. However, this was a different type of love than that of his first. Because there was still no greater romance than a fall into the pits of the cold lake with the wild haired Ravenclaw boy. Because despite the sheering cold of the black waters that pulled him down to the shore, the sensation of skin against skin kept him warm. That was the beauty of falling, there was no telling if up is actually down or if down was actually up. Sure, Thesus found himself in the infirmary for hypothermia the next day, but when that grinning Quidditch Captain dropped by with a batch of brownies and soft kisses Theseus knew everything was worth it. 

He was the 7th year Ravenclaw Quidditch Captain— a seeker. 

Thesus was a 6th year Hufflepuff— a chaser.

And falling was their specialty.


End file.
